


Persotheus

by Cindy, TheSteampunkFox



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy/pseuds/Cindy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSteampunkFox/pseuds/TheSteampunkFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the age of advanced technology, where space travel became a normal procedure and holograms were starting to become a thing of the past. Throughout the years of modern technology, a company named Persophone opened up its ideas and the concept of “tinkering”. Tinkering is a similar idea to customizing, but it wasn’t just customizing anything. With tinkering, a new product called “Tinker Gear” hit the markets, making one of the highest sales and profit earned from any product since the last decade. Tinker Gear was a special type of gear that could adapt to anything that you would tinker onto it. You could make a helmet that can change its form to comfortably fit your size or make gloves that could magnetically pull object towards you. The product was too appealing for consumers not to buy it. Tinker Gear was soon used for military purposes, using full body Tinker Gear suits to enhance the performance of many troops. But what price do you pay for having Tinker Gear? It’s not just money that’s on the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Adaption Suit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so please comment constructive feedback! I'll accept negative comments to some degree. Huge thanks to Nancy and Cindy, friends of mine, for helping me edit!

Persotheus

Chapter 1

“The Adaption Suit”

 

                It was the age of advanced technology, where space travel became a normal procedure and holograms were starting to become a thing of the past. Throughout the years of modern technology, a company named Persophone opened up its ideas and the concept of “tinkering”. Tinkering is a similar idea to customizing, but it wasn’t just customizing anything. With tinkering, a new product called “Tinker Gear” hit the markets, making one of the highest sales and profit earned from any product since the last decade. Tinker Gear was a special type of gear that could adapt to anything that you would tinker onto it. You could make a helmet that can change its form to comfortably fit your size or make gloves that could magnetically pull object towards you. The product was too appealing for consumers not to buy it. Tinker Gear was soon used for military purposes, using full body Tinker Gear suits to enhance the performance of many troops. But what price do you pay for having Tinker Gear? It’s not just money that’s on the line.

* * *

The sound of whirring and scraping filled the dim Tinkering Room as Julio, a quiet tinkering engineer, sat at a chair. Slightly chubby with chocolate hair and dark eyes fixed with precision goggles topped with a very concentrated gaze, he seemed rather perplexed. With quick taps from his fingertips to his holographic keyboard, various different machines moved out and about in a large glass tube called the Tinker Chamber. Inside the humming Tinker Chamber was the Adaption Suit. The Adaption Suit was made for military purposes, being virtually invulnerable to physical damage and being able to repair itself with energy.

                A smooth sliding sound was heard as another tinkering engineer, Zack, came into the Tinker Room, holding two cups of coffee as he made his way to Julio. Zack seemed optimistic and released an energetic aura. Tall with coffee blonde hair and a light pair of green eyes completed with a soft smile, Zack was noticeably handsome.

                “Is it done yet?” asked Zack.

                “Almost. Once I’m done adding a function or two to the suit, I should be done,” said Julio distractedly as he made a complicated movement with his hands. “And you might want to help me because Persophone, the company we work for, wants this suit to be done for tomorrow.”

                “Right I’ll help you…but what part are we tinkering right now?” said Zack as he put down a tray next to Julio and made his way to another chair.

                “Just some wiring on the suit.” replied Julio as he eyed the tray put beside him.

                As Julio picked up his coffee, silence filled the room. The only sounds audible were the resonating bounce of the sparks as they flew off the suit in the Tinker Chamber. Time seemed to pass as slow as a snail, making Julio restless. Looking around the circular room, Julio made out four unoccupied seats across from him. There was a machine repair bay to the left of the room, where there was currently a robotic arm cradled by a platform with many tiny robotic arms on the side. To his right, there was a first aid projector mounted on the wall. Behind him stood the door that leads to a hallway. Julio felt restless as he looked up from his dashboard. He gave a quick glance at Zack, which was quickly exchanged. Relieved, Julio stepped into the hallway.

                The hallway was huge. Filled with panels and doors, it looked almost intimidating to try and find your way through. A few technicians roamed the massive hall, either rushing to their nightly studies or walking to their dormitories. He glanced back at the door he exited from before heading to the main hall, reading the text “Tinker Room 212”, in case he got lost in this maze of a building. The sight of the amount of information and paths never got old to him. It always dazzled his mind that there could be so many rooms and routes in a single research and development base.

Julio approached a large clearing, slowing down to find an exit. Among the scattered heads, he spotted a massive pillar that seemed to stretch into the ceiling which looked like as if it was touching the sky. At the base of the pillar, there were multiple screens. Some screens were turned to news stations and some offered a digital map of the base. There was also an elevator door at the base of pillar, but only the administrators knew where the elevator went. Higher up on the pillar, there were massive screens displaying times, dates, forecasts, and news. On a screen, it read, “Monday, September 19, 2089”.

                A sudden vibrating sensation caught Julio’s attention as he pulled out a piece of glowing glass framed with a silver casing. He took a quick glance at his phone vibrating in his hand before he put it against his ear.

                “Hello?” said Julio.

                “Julio! It’s Tom. There’s something I have to tell you!” said Tom in a fast pace. “You and your team along with the Adaption Suit are being transferred to Persotheus, another research and data base, on the planet Cordasaer. Oh, and be ready to leave by Wednesday!”

                Before Julio could reply the call ended. Slightly confused, Julio was left hanging on the edge of questions and concerns.

* * *

                A smooth sliding sound announced the return of Julio as he made his way towards his chair. The room was silent due to Zack’s absence. It was late at night so he figured that Zack must have gone back to his dormitory. Taking a seat, he noticed that Zack’s panel was still open. Zack hadn’t even made an effort to close and shut down his equipment. With a sigh, Julio shut down Zack’s station as he booted up his own. While waiting for the Tinker Chamber to come to life, he realized the dimness of the room. The only light source came from the ambience light on the stage of the Tinker Chamber, and the walls seemed pitch black. He looked around him quickly. The lights were never to be turned off. In fact, there was no switch or lever to control the lights. The remaining lights flickered. The atmosphere seemed to plunge in temperature. He began to hear muffled breaths. The sudden feeling of being watched invaded his thoughts as he felt a presence lurking behind him. With a cold sweat, Julio frantically turned around. Suddenly, he was rushed with force as bright cyan eyes dilated and locked onto him. With no chance to react, everything went dark.


	2. Squadron 504

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a few months! I was busy focusing on other things... Anyways, here's chapter 2! Huge thanks to Nancy and Cindy, my friends, for helping me edit!

Persotheus

Chapter 2

“Squadron 504”

 

                “Mr. Strature? Can you hear me Mr. Strature?”

                The constant calling of a female’s voice slowly brought Julio back to consciousness. Gradually regaining vision, he realized he was still in the Tinker Room. From his point of view, he saw dozens of pairs of synthetic blue rubber boots followed up with white lab suit pants that paced around the room. A hand assisted Julio as he sat up and stood. “What…who are you?” questioned Julio with strained eyes.

                “Oh, Mr. Strature, I am Melaine, Commander of Squadron 504.”

                Julio was met with a woman who looked sharp, yet attractive. Blue eyes like a lion with a short pale blonde swerve, along with a slimly built figure. She wore a slightly tight combat suit, equipped with a long gun with cyan liquid inside. Although her looks shouted commando, she spoke with a light and soft tone. Memories filled in the gaps in Julio’s mind as he tried to recall the events before he blacked out. “Where’s Zack?” asked Julio with a building anxiousness.

                “Zack? Zack who?” she asked as she turned to one of the forensic scientists. “Hey, I need you to search for traces of someone named Zack who has a connection with Mr. Strature.” said Melaine as she turned her attention back to Julio. “We’re on the case, but for now, we haven’t found him,” said Melaine with a sense of reassurance.

                A few indistinctive chats flew across the room, signaling for Melaine’s squadron to move out. Melaine gestured that Julio should come with her. Regaining balance, Julio hurried to keep up with the speed of the rest.

                “So tell me, Mr. Strature, what do you do or work on?” inquired Melaine as they made their way to the aviary docking bay.

                “Oh, I’m the project manager of Tinker Team 212. We’re currently we’re working on…something not very important…,” lied Julio. He didn’t want the curiosity of Melaine to be prodding around his work.

                “Well it would be unusual that someone would attack you and your friend if it was unimportant.”

                “Yeah, very unusual…” said Julio awkwardly.

                As they arrived at the docking bay, Julio saw three air ships that looked considerably large. Each had one large engine in the back and six rotary engines, three on each side. The ships were coloured in a sleek white fashion, and had a wide neon cyan windshield.

                “Come with us, Mr. Strature. We could help find your missing friend at our base.”

                “Well, couldn’t we do that here too? I mean, I haven’t even packed for the trip and all…” said Julio sheepishly.

                “Don’t worry Mr. Strature, we have all the necessities back at our base. And besides, we could use some of your skill to fix things up too.” said Melaine reassuringly.

                “Well, I also have to let my co-workers know that I’m-“

                “We’ll fill them in for you later, so let’s just get on the ship,” interrupted Melaine with a slight spike in her voice. Her commanding stance walked into the ship as she turned away from any more conversation.

                Julio staggered for a bit before he obediently walked into the ship. As he stepped in, he quickly examined the interior. The ship was equipped with reinforced neon cyan windows, bright neon lining, along with automated sliding doors, and sleek floors. Julio scanned the ship in awe as he slowly made his way down the main hall of the extensive ship. Army men filed in and headed to their designated rooms as the ship’s entrance closed. Soon Julio came to a large circular space with couches, holographic televisions, and water dispensers.

                “Take a seat, Mr. Strature. The ship will take off soon,” said Melaine as she took a seat on one of the white cushioned couches.

                “Oh, yes. And please, just call me Julio.” responded Julio as he took a seat on one of the couches across from Melaine.

                “Right, Julio. So, who is this…Zack Cane…you look for? Can you tell me more about him?” asked Melaine intriguingly.

                “Zack is a close friend of mine, and he’s on my project team. He’s fairly young for someone working as a tinkerer. He... has brown-ish blonde hair that always seemed to be ruffled, green eyes, and he’s noticeably taller than me.”

                Melaine only gave simple replies as she jotted down notes while staring at Julio, getting up to pace around the room. “So, your manager is…?” asked Melaine a little forcefully.

                “My manager is Tom…Tom…”

                “Tom Palante?” finished Melaine with a rather guilty tone.

                “Yeah…,” said Julio, slightly taken aback.

                “Right… Uh, why’d you ask?” said Julio, trying to recover smoothly.

                “Oh, just, I need as much information as possible if you want to find Zack faster,” said Melaine, suddenly becoming serious again.

                It seemed that the ride had taken off without Julio noticing. He looked out the window and was brought with an image of the vast expanse of space filled with dots of light and coloured spheres. This took Julio by surprise, as he slowly found something else to look at. A lava lamp glowed a dim orange light on an end table. On a hovering screen, there was a broadcast of a news segment about a suspected loose criminal in the local galactic system. The news lady ranted about how the suspect was a cold case until recently they’ve found traces of her on a far away planet. A sudden click turned off the hover screen as Julio turned to look at Melaine questioningly.

                “I never enjoyed listening to tragedies and terrorists” said Melaine simply.

                “So, where are we headed?” asked Julio as he focused back onto the lava lamp.

                “We’re headed to my military base of course."

                “I meant which system, which planet, and where on the planet?” said Julio as he took slight suspicion to the blunt answer that he received.

                “Yeah yeah, I know what you meant…” trailed Melaine.

                For a moment, Melaine looked disdainfully look at the ground, and when there was no sign of her answering, Julio asked again.

                “So, where are we going again?”

                Melaine hesitated before saying, “I’ll tell you where we are once we get there.”

                Julio tried to ask Melaine once again where they were headed, but Melaine had already rushed down the main hall and into a chamber. Confused, all Julio could occupy himself with was a segment on the news that looked back at an accident and the freely floating water in the dispenser.

* * *

                The gentle roar of the engine and the bouncing sound of boots slowly woke Julio as he sat up on the couch. Looking out the window, he was presented with a cement wall. He peered down the main hall and saw army men marching out of the ship. Following suit, he quickly got up and jogged out of the hatch. Julio stood in an incredibly large underground airport. Aircraft directors and flood lights littered the dim concrete box. A sudden shout towards Julio made him jump as he turned to where the voice came from. Melaine’s slim form jogged towards him from the ship.

                “Mr. Strature! Welcome to my military base!” yelled Melaine over the constant soundtrack of engines and signals. Getting closer, Melaine started to slow down to a halt in front of Julio.

                “Where are we Melaine?” asked Julio stubbornly.

                “We’re on the planet Dayman, in military outpost 504.” said Melaine as she sighed.

                “Finally you answer…” retorted Julio.

                “Sorry, I just thought it was better to introduce you on the tour.” apologized Melaine in an ecstatic voice.

                “Tour? You’re going to give me a tour of the base?” asked Julio surprised.

                “Just follow me, I’ll point out things, and ask me questions if you have any.” And with that, Melaine guided Julio towards a gate with the words “MAIN HALL” printed digitally.

                They arrived at what seemed like a security point. Two armed soldiers guarded a scanning gate, each with a bright cyan helmet visor which made it impossible to see their faces.

                “Good day gentlemen. I’ve brought a guest, so please make him feel very welcome.” She leaned closer to the guards and said in a hushed voice, “He’svery important," stressing the word “very”.

                As the guards stepped aside, Melaine began to guide Julio through a forest of what seemed like a very old refurbished military outpost. The machines and design seemed like they had died off ages ago. They only thing that seemed rather modern was the medical pavilion, which is where they were now. Walking through the room, Julio saw various medi-chambers and bio-scanners. As a doctor approached and talked to Melaine, Julio decided to examine some of the machinery. He looked at what seemed like a medi-chamber, obviously at least three generations old. It was just a glass tube, with nanotechnology installed in the capsule lids.

                “Julio, stay here and don’t wander off without me. I’ll be right back.” said Melaine as she rushed off with the doctor out of the room.

                Before Julio could reply, Melaine had already gone. Slightly worried, he continued to examine the machines. It wasn’t long before he stood in front of a bio-scanner. Bio-scanners nowadays were the size of a hand, but the one he stood in front of was human-sized, and was rather old. Curious, Julio stepped into the machine, and flicked it on. Detectors and both sides slowly swiveled back and forth in a circle around Julio as it sent rays of information through him. A short beep signaled that the scanning had completed, and information was brought up a screen beside him. Julio studied the screen hard. His mind raced as he read the information:

                “BODY: HEALTHY | ENERGY: FAIRLY LOW | HYDRATION: POOR | FUNCTIONALITY: REGULAR | ANOMALIES: BIOENERGYCORRUPTION, LEFT ARM”

                Julio staggered and lost strength in his knees. He slowly read the last line carefully. There was no mistaking it; he was corrupted by a material called “bioenergy”. To his knowledge, there was a project on bioenergy a long time ago, which had failed miserably. It was reported that all six members of the research teams were exposed to a burst of bioenergy, which grew and crystallized into sharp pikes of solid bioenergy inside them. That ended them slowly and painfully. It was supposedly contained and eradicated decades ago. Without hesitation, Julio rushed towards a medi-chamber slid in. He looked up through the glass wall where there stood a crowd of doctors. Each doctor had the same cyan visor as the security point guards, making it impossible to see their faces. Confused, Julio could only stare back at their ominous behaviour. He tried to start the medi-chamber, but it had suddenly lost power, making a droning sound as he smashed the controls. He tried to open the glass, which also failed. Soon enough, Julio realized that the doctors were holding the chamber shut. Fear quickly spread inside him like wildfire as he banged and screamed against the glass, only to be returned with the blank gazes of bright cyan visors. The visors continued to stare into him. A hissing sound filled the chamber as it was filled with a gas. Surroundings got dark and fuzzy. A foxy voice made incoherent comments. He felt tired. Sleepy. Through squinting eyes, he saw her. A slim silhouette with bright cyan eyes.


End file.
